


Distraction

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Bits of fluffy Rumbelle fun.#4 - Who cooks dinner





	

Rumpelstiltskin yelped as the business end of a spatula slapped against his knuckles. “Out,” the small dictator of his kitchen ordered, pointing her finger at the door.

“But, sweetheart....”

The woman he loved - and who professed to love him back with all her heart and soul - just glared at him, obviously hardening herself against his pleas. “You are not ruining dinner again, Rumpelstiltskin.”

He made a show of putting his hand over his heart, gasping at the accusation. “Now that’s unfair. As I remember it, I was the one to call for take out.” He tutted, projecting his hurt feelings at her faulty memory. “I saved dinner, my dear.”

Belle poked him. With the spatula. “Two hours of preparation, thrown to the trash in a burned heap,” she reminded him, her frustration returning. “Not again.”

The most powerful man in Storybrooke pouted.

His wife ignored him. “Not. Again,” she repeated, then waved him away with all the authority of a queen dismissing an annoying courtier. “You can go wait in your study until dinner is ready.”

“I could set the table, at least,” he suggested.

At any other point, Belle would have been glad to take him up on it. But she knew that look in his eyes, and if it wasn’t a mischievous fire dancing in his brown eyes, she would add his favorite coat to the soup and eat it. “No, thanks.”

He glanced at her, and must have seen that she wouldn’t budge because he didn’t insist. instead his eyes slid to bowl of apple and peach dices he’d been trying to sample when she’d caught him. “Not even a little taste?” he wheedled.

Belle sighed. Their dessert was only missing a cupful of wine to be mixed in before it was served. There was nothing he could do to it, so she relented. “Just one.”

With a grin, he summoned a fork into his hand and speared through a few of the bits of fruit. He bit into his prize with gusto, nodding approvingly at the honey and clove she’d added to the mix. Then, before she could protest, he stole another small portion, but this time held it up to her lips, looking at her with wide, innocent eyes.

Belle made a face at his unconvincing portrayal, earning another entreating pout for her trouble. “Fine,” she muttered, and bit down.

That his hand moved minutely, just enough to smear a drop of honey at the corner of her mouth-

“Oops,” he said gleefully.

-and somehow the drop painted a shiny path down to her chin.

Their eyes held for a long moment. He gave a little shrug, not an apology at all, but uncertain enough that when he leaned closer and whispered, “May I?”, Belle nodded and actually tilted her head up towards him.

A long minute later, her face clean but her fingers busy painting a similar pattern down his neck and, given the pleased noise he made at her enthusiasm, it wasn’t long before she was following the sweet trail with her lips.

“Rumple,” she said, pushing him down to sit on the chair so she could climb onto his lap.

“Hm?”

“No whisking us to the bedroom again, you hear me?” She waited until his eyes cleared enough to be sure he had understood her. When he tilted his head in wordless question, she answered with an exasperated look. “I’m not having the neighbors call up the fire station twice in a week!”

 

The End  
13/10/16


End file.
